Into The Mirror
by GreyFox2290
Summary: We shouldn't be here. This isn't right. This wasn't suppose to happen. That mirror shouldn't have moved like that. Is it even possible to time travel? Are we dreaming? Will we be able to go back home and live a normal life? Is home even there anymore? Is the butler truly a demon? Will he kill us if we told him we knew? Im not even sure what's real anymore.
1. Mirror

**Saturday 09/19/15 1:15**

"Awe look, its baby Joshieee" I said in a high pitched voice. Josh came over to me and looked down at the picture book "man was I a babe back than or what" I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Dude come on you were like four in this picture" he scuffed "please I was blessed with natural good looks…Something you're clearly lacking" I rolled my eyes at him "ass hole" I mumbled to myself as I placed the book on top of the box next to me.

I stood up and walked across the attic floor where our youngest sister Wendi sat playing with her dolls. "Look bearawly it's you" she said holding up one of her dolls. I laughed at how she pronounced my name.

"Dude guys so I was watching Fairy Tail and like omg Grey is so freakin hot! I totally ship him with me" We all turned around to see our other sister Nora or as we all call her Nerdy Nora coming up the stairs ranting about how sexy this anime character is. "You're wasting your time watching these stupid shows Nora shouldn't you be preparing for your History test on Monday?" Josh said flipping through a book. "I got time it's only an hour past noon."

"Oh leave her alone Josh we don't call her Nerdy Nora for no reason." I said matterafactly as I walked over to a long length mirror that Joshua stood by "move over rover" I said booty bumping him "No." he said pushing me to the side causing me to fall on top of a box "HEY! Come on let me take a selfie!" I stood back next to him fixing my hair. "It's just-" I stopped all of a sudden as I saw the glass in the mirror…move?

"D-did you see that josh the mirror i-it moved the glass moved?!"

"What?! nuh-huh" Nora said in disbelief as she came over to me.

"child where are your glasses?" Josh said behind us.

"I'm not being delusional Joshua, I saw it with my own eyes LOOK!" I pointed as the mirror once again rippled.

"Oh my jellyfish the mirror moved!" Nora yelled Josh quickly slapped a hand over her mouth

"shut it Nora if mom hears us she'll think we've lost our heads"

"Moms not home stupid." Nora shot back "she went somewhere I think the store or something I don't know."

I folded my arms over my chest in a sassy matter "well what do you say for yourself" I waited for his apologies to come or at least something. But of course being the eldest of us all his stubbornness got in the way once again. "Not now Beverly." I throw my hands up in the air in defeat. "Whoa look!" I turn back to see Josh press his hand go into the glass. He pulled it out and examined it. "EHHH!" Nora squealed causing us to jump in surprise. "What if this is like one of those portals to another dimension!? OMG! What if I get to meet Kaname from Vampire Knight!?" She said with a twinkle in her eye.

I sweat drop "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon Nora, this could be all an illusion."

She rolled her eyes "ya whatever Beverly" she said in a annoyed tone.

"She's right you know Nora your stupid animes aren't real and you need to realize that." Josh said looking at her.

"Anime is not stupid you're the stupid one! You have no right to call something I enjoy doing stupid!" she shot back in anger.

"You and your ridiculous anime fantasies have to come to an end." Joshua yelled "All you do is waist time up in your room and watched those annoying shows every day. Gosh, get a life Nora." He started to get aggressive with her and pushed her into the mirror.

"NORA!" I yelled running up to the mirror "WHAT THE FUCK JOSHUA!" I pushed him into a box. As if to make the situation any worse Wendi started to cry. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He stuttered I could of sworn he was about to cry

"She could be dead for all we know! You really need to know how to be less aggressive when it comes to these things Joshua good Lord!" I I tug on my hair and look in the mirror.

"We need to go after her Josh. We need to go in there and get her." I started to pace around the small room. "God knows what's happening to her right now!" I walk over to Wendi and pick her up along with her doll.

I walk back up to the mirror "well… It's now or never" I said I look over to Josh "you first." He nods and slowly approaches the mirror.

He moves in slowly

First his left hand

Then his other

Now half his body is in

And with one last glace towards me he disappears into the mirror.

I let out a shaky breath doing the same.

Bright lights flash before my eyes before it goes dim.

**Monday 09-19-1887 10:15pm**

I look down at Wendi who has her face buried deep in my neck. I look around to see houses around me and street lamps with what looks like fire inside of them. _How strange_ I thought I looked up at the night sky. _Wasn't it day light just a minute ago? _ I wonder as I look at the dazzling stars.

"BEVERLY GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I look behind me to see a horse running towards me. Joshua tackles me to the side of the cobble road as the carriage flies by. _Wait a carriage! _ "Tell me that wasn't what I thought it was" Josh said catching his breath I look down Wendi laying under me with wide eyes

"are you okay" I ask her pulling her up into my lap a few scratches on her arm maybe a few bruises in the morning but nothing serious.

"Dude I think we traveled back in time just like Nora said we might do." I nod my head slowly taking in my surrounding than it dawned on me

_Wait where is Nora? _

"AHHH!" both me Josh turn to each other "Nora!" we say in unison. We get up to our feet I hold Wendi on my waist tightly as we run towards the well-known scream.

We stop in front of an alley way to see Nora and three other thugs trying to corner her. We hide behind a few crates "shit!" Joshua silently curses "what are we going to do?" I place Wendi down on the ground "be very quiet okay?" I whisper to her sweetly she puts her finger to her lip and shushes me. I smile and turned back to josh.

"We need to save her." He gave me a knowingly look "nooo really?" I rolled my eyes. I look around and find a small stone sitting not too far away from us "I have an idea." I said as I reach for the rock next I stand up and move away from our hiding stop.

"HEY IDIOTS!" I yell throwing the rock at one of their heads. They all turn Nora looks at me with fear and relief. "Bravo Beverly now they're going to kill all four of us." Josh hisses next to me. I gulp has reality hits me hard in the face "aye guys look at this pretty little thing." Thug one says as he walk towards me. "Don't worry little girly we won't hurt you we only want to show you a good time." All of them laughed as I back away in fear.

I look over towards Nora as she creped behind one of them and bashed him on the head with a wooden plank. I gasp covering my mouth as he falls to the floor. The other two turn around

"You little bitch."

"Run Nora!" I yell with her small body size and quick speed Nora slips past them and stands next to me. "Awe look the little one is scared." He forms his hands into fits "I think it's time to teach 'em some respect. Aye Ernie?"

"Joshua…?" I said grabbing Nora's hand and backing away from the alley. I look over to see him pick up Wendi. "Where ya goin' love? We aint done with you yet"

Suddenly I feel hands gripping my throat "Beverly!" Nora cry's as I was lifted off the ground "you bastard" I spit in his face bad idea. His grip tightened around me "you're going to pay for that." He says throwing me hard onto the ground.

I groan in pain as I roll over onto my back. "Is that all you got" I said standing up using the crates for support. I clutch my side as I looked up to him. I could feel his anger radiating off of him. He charges at me this time I was prepared. I side kicked him in the chest making him tumble back.

"I could use some help here guys!" I called out as the one called Ernie stampers back at me with thug number one at his side.

"The girl has moves Jim." He says rubbing his chest. "Let's show her what we can do aye?"

Jim comes at me with fists in the air ready to strike. I quickly grab a crate and shield myself with it as his punch breaks the wood causing splinters to fly around us. Jim got close to my face his ragged breath was filled with fury and hatred. "Ahgah!" I turn to see Ernie grabbing Nora by the hair and fling her into a boy and a tall man.

"Young master!"

"Nora"

We both yelled

"Not so fast princess I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed me and once again throws me far into the alley way causing me to hit my head on the alley wall.

"Beverley!" Josh cried as he ran towards my falling on his knees. "Are you okay?" his hand went behind my head "Your bleeding!" he said pulling his hand away. "I'm so sorry this is all of my fault Bev. I shouldn't have pushed Nora into the mirror. I'm so so sorry Beverley." I look at him as tears fall down his face. "Hey we're family. It's as much your fault as it is mine and Nora's. Curiosity got the best of us." I place a shaky hand on his wet cheek.

"Awe how sweet." Jim said as he walked towards us with a metal pipe in one hand "Now I can kill two birds with one stone." Josh covered me protecting me with his body I shook in fear squeezing my eyes shut wait for the pain to come.

Instead we hear snap followed by a thud we both look up to see the tall man in black from earlier my eyes trailed down by his feet where Jim laid dead.

"What is this _mirror_ you speak about?" I glance over to the small boy who stood next to Nora. Relief flooded me as I saw her holding Wendi's hand.

Joshua stood up reaching down to lift me up. "Ahgah!" I screamed as I fell back up against the wall clutching my side. "Young master your carriage is here." I looked at the tall man curious to who he is. "Sebastian, please help them inside the carriage the girl needs medical attention."

I look over to tall man named Sebastian as he walked over to me. I clutched onto Josh in fear. "Don't be afraid Miss I'm not going to hurt you. I am only trying to help." Josh lets me go into the strangers arms "It'll be okay Beverly I'm right behind you." Sebastian picked me up causing me to groan in pain "It hurts." I whimper "I know miss." He says walking me up to the vehicle and laying me down on the velvet cushions. The carriage starts to move as my eyes become heavy from tonight's events.

Knowing my siblings are safe for now I let my body shut down into a deep needed sleep.

**02-015-2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday 09-21-1887 8:00am**

**Nora's POV:**

"It's time to get up Miss Nora" I turned on my side away from the light "go away" I mumbled

"Your sister has woken up and is asking for you and your siblings"

This made me shoot up from the covers. All tiredness washing away from me like sand by the ocean "she's awake?!" I shouted at the butler.

A million thought run through my head as I quickly get up from the bed and run out of the room. "Miss I don't believe it is proper to run around in your night clothes." The butler called from door

I ignored his comment as I barge into the room Beverly was in. "Bev!" I squeal with joy as I jump on to the bed and tackle her into a hug. "Nora!" She pulled me into a bear squeezing hug. I buried my face into the crook of her neck.

"It's good to see you well again Bev." We turn to see Josh dressed up standing by the door holding Wendi by the hand. "Well don't you look fancy" Bev teased. He laughed letting go of Wendi's hand "Bearly!" she ran up to the bed grabbing onto the blanket as she climbed up.

"Please excuse us; Miss Beverly needs to get ready along with you Miss Nora." I bit my lip at the butler _how am I supposed to tell them that he's a demon without sounding crazy?_ I get off the bed "I'll see you downstairs kay?" I smiled and waved as I exit the room with Josh and Wendi trailing after me. I can already tell this is going to be long day.

"Ahgah!" I pressed my hand on my stomach. "My organs are coming up my throat" I heard a chuckle from the man "my dearest apologies milady." The corset loosened a bit and he continued to tie it. Once he was done he placed three white skirts on me then a light purple strapless dress. I looked in the mirror. What year is this it? I mean come on first the corset then the bloomers now THIS? I thought as I continue to gaze at myself. I trawled my long brown hair. "You don't happen by any chance have a hair tie on you?" I asked looking into the butlers red eyes.

What an odd color all most demonic looking and yet totally normal. "I'm sorry but I do not know what that is." He tilts his head again. "Never mind, let's just go." I turned to the door. "A lady must wear shoes in the house at all times." It took me a lot of self-control to not turn around and yell at him about being a "proper lady" and all. "Of course how could I forget?" I mumbled sliding on the shoes.

"If you will please follow me the Master will be waiting to speak to you and your siblings." I picked up my dress and walked behind him out the door and down the confined hallway. I need to get information on this guy. He's too impeccable his feet don't even make a sound when they hit the oak floor. He suddenly came to a stop in front of a door.

"Young master." He called knocking on it twice. A faint 'come in' came from the other side allowing us to enter. The room was magnificently huge. There was a navy blue sofa that sat up against the wall along with small photos and paintings hang here and there. In front of me was a large desk with a boy from early today behind it staring at me.

I walked up and stood next to Joshua in front of the desk waiting for him to start asking us questions. "Why where you being attached by those people last night?" great it had to be that question. "We umm…." I was at a loss for words. Damn it. "We were on are we home when they got a hold of our sister Nora and started to beat her up." Grace said walking into the study. The boy nodded his head. I could feel the butlers stare. I shook it off and noticed a newspaper on the desk. "May I?" I asked pointing to it. He nodded his head. I picked it up and read.

"Uh josh I think you might want to see this." Joshua came around towards me and looked at the paper. He narrowed his eyebrows. "What I don't see anything..." I pointed to the date. His eyes got big. "Holy crap!" the date read March 19, 1888. "I mean I knew we did traveled but not this far." I whispered trying not to give anything away. I still can't believe we traveled 126 years into the past.

"What's your name?" Nora asked looking up at him

The boy straightened up in his chair "Ciel Phantomhive." She gave a simple _hmm_

_Oh no…_ I knew _exactly_ where this was going

"Where are your parents?" Joshua asked out of know where.

"They're dead." He bluntly answered

"Where are your parents if _I_ may ask?" he shot back

"We don't have any at the moment." Grace said "so your orphan's? Tell me something, what is this mirror you were talking about last night in the alley?" Great now were in trouble. "Wouldn't you like to know Phantomhive?" I said with cockiness. He glared at me folding his hands on the table. Suddenly he got up and walked around the desk and stood in front of us. "Have it your way then. I'll have my butler take you back to the town's orphanage at noon the carriage will arrive to pick you four up. Be ready by then I don't like to be waited on." I was in total shock the orphanage! We have parents. "Wait what!" I nearly yelled. "I have no use for you here and I'm certainly not going to start running a charity home in my manor." He said coldly. We sat there in shock. Well great! Now what are we supposed to do…

**3/30/2015**


End file.
